Talk:Super-Warships/@comment-26908628-20161114201103/@comment-12494172-20161120200446
Hmmm... First I'd like to start off by saying, that I didn't mean to be offensive, and I wasn't trying to somehow claim your ships are terrible. If at any point I start being offensive please let me know. I'm just trying to have a discussion on ship shape. #WhenPeopleThinkOicraftianActuallyGetsMadAtInternet The point about ship dimensions was in reference to your claim about having a bridge increase your speed. Yes it did involve weight distribution in the given case. My point was that, while on your ship you may have increased the speed by adding a bridge, the increase in speed was a result of better weight distribution not the bridge itself. So what if you ship doesn't have anywhere to rebalance the ship but up? without building something that heightens the center of mass, makes a ship more tippy, and also makes the ship slightly slower. You do realize a high COM can be a good thing right? Especially when you did it purposely for a certain task. My fastest ship has a high COM. In regards to your claim that all your ships fastest ships are all odd hulled, I find that very interesting, because all my fleets slowest ships are all odd hulled... ''' The reasons doubtless vary. In my experience I use odd hulls as a method of making my ships thinner to the point of the bare minimum. '''Perhaps there are ship shapes that work better when odd hulled and shapes that work better even hulled. Perhaps odd hulls have a stupid taboo and aren't being used because they aren't good for VIP boats. On ship shape, and 45 degrees. I think perhaps we both misunderstood each other. What exactly did you mean by uniformity? Uniform hull increments. ie, the hull gets 1 block (per side) every 6 blocks length for the entire length of the ship irrespective of actual balance. In virtually every instance that doesn't involve reverse arrow designs, angled hull pieces below the waterline is a terrible Idea. Reverse arrow is awful too. I only use it to solve instability problems, and turn recovery. What I meant when I said 45 degrees is that the angle of the entire ships front follows a 45 degree angle. This 45 degree angle would still be made of blocks, however, which is what you were saying. You do realize that's pretty awful for speeds exceeding 194.5 knots... I don't use 45* angles most of the time. First, I find that the easiest way to make super-warship hull shapes that easily achieve 194.5 is to have an even point that either eventually tapers to an even section or is just a straight diamond. Never denied the former. Latter is bad for balance. In my submarines I have found that the evenly distributed taper (linear) at the front is vastly superior to any sort of curve. Relevance value for surface ships exceeding 194.5 knots = Infinite Most people use ships that look like ships at lvl 6 or open, because it seems to matter less, however, design principles that work on big ships work on little ones as well. Fun fact, most people are awful at the game and don't understand the concept that perhaps running away from a death machine and chipping it to death is actually an option. Nor do they understand that lvl 6 open is already rather tough for realistic-ish ships. I still use them, because they look good. But the scale is relative, for me it's how much am I willing to make the ship look like the real ship while balancing usefulness. Everything must have a function or it does not belong on the ship. Even if it's "just" for looks it needs to do more, like being fighter bait, anti aircraft nest, engine armor, etc.